Always First
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Sodapop Curtis goes to the cemetery to apologies to his friend Dallas Winston after finding out the truth.


**_Always First_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders._**

**_Summary- Sodapop Curtis goes to the cemetery to apologies to his friend Dallas Winston after finding out the truth._**

**_Author's Note- I think this is the shortest story I have ever written but I like it._**

Growing up Darrel Senior Curtis taught his sons the most common on lie know to people. Heroes die last. Sodapop Curtis knew his father lied to him and his brothers the minute he witness the police force shooting his innocent friend. When he saw his friend running away from the police in the park and they opened fire even though the gun Dallas Winston was holding wasn't loaded he knew that the, heroes always died first. Soda took a glance around the empty cemetery, before him were two tombstone place next to each other, he crouch down and rest one of his hands on the cold grey cement.

"Hey mom and dad, I guess Pony has pretty much told you guess everything that has happened." He stared at the stone his hand was resting on it read, _Margret Lillian Curtis, 1920-1963. Loving in mother and wife. Follow your dreams. _Soon he turned his line of vision to the stone standing next to his mother's, _Darrel Shawn Curtis, 1918-1963, Loving father and Husband, Heroes die last._Sodapop shook his head trying to clear his blurring vision his own father lied to him. The hero never last until the end because if that were true everything wouldn't be so screw up, Dally and Johnny would still be with them.

"You were wrong dad, the heroes always die first. Dally was a hero and Johnny was a hero and yet they both died, but I guess you already knew that right?" Soda furiously rubbed his eyes, Greaser weren't supposed to cry, it was a sign of weakness.

"I miss you guys. Darry is a great guardian but we still need you guys sometime, especially Pony. He been struggling with the whole ordeal still, Darry trying to help but there is only so much we can do. I need to guys to help us and help him." Sodapop slowly stood up, he place two single flowers in front of each stone before resting his hand once more on his mother's stone.

"Please help us. I have to go, I'll be around another day. I miss ya both." Sodapop took one last look at each stone before walking away to another set of stones.

"Hey you two." Soda sighed and took a seat in front of the stones, he ran his hands over the inscription on the first one, _Johnathan Cody Cade, 1952-1968, Son and a amazing best friend and a Hero, Stay Gold Forever. _Soda shifted his attention to the stone next to Johnny's he ran his hand back and forth over the name, _Dallas Kyle Winston, 1951-1969, Son, best friend and a Hero, Never let the law stop ya from anything._

Dally would be laughing his ass off if he read what was written about him, anyone with any common sense what so ever would never call Dallas Winston, the guy that lived his life in and out of a prison cell, a "hero. " Sodapop smirked at the thought, but Dallas is wrong whether he wanted to admit it or not he was a hero, when he went into that burning church to save Johnny he was label a hero. The only difference was he was a hero before that incident, to Sodapop anyone who had the guts to get up everyday and face the world and kick societies ass everyday after society had thrown them in the dirt was a hero. Sodapop knew he wasn't the only one that ever considered him to be a hero, Johnny respected Dally and looked up to the older boy like he had all the answers and nothing could ever hurt him.

"You know Dal despite who you were and how you acted you held our family together, with you and Johnny gone Pone is a mess, Darry can't help him, Two-Bit is not acting like well Two-Bit anymore and Steve seems to ignoring it all. You two held us together and held us up everyday." Sodapop chucked a rock at that tombstone and growled in annoyance. Dally may be a "Hero" but he sure was a freakin' stupid one. Sodapop stood up and brushed his jeans off, he place a flower in front of each of the stones and ran his finger over Dallas name once more.

"I'm sorry guys, my dad was wrong the, heroes never die last. I'm sorry." Sodapop ran his hand once more before turning around and walking away. In the background the sun was just starting to set.

**_Author's Note- I made up the dates on the tombstones and I made up the middle names._**


End file.
